Sector HRD
Sector HRD is another fine example of FRIEND COMPUTER's utopian wonderland called Alpha Complex. HRD Sector is home to one of Alpha Complex's largest power plants. This accounts for Power Services' strong presence through out the sector's hierarchy second only to Technical Services who maintain much of the infrastructure that serves the reactor cores. Their relentless pursuit of FRIEND COMPUTER sanctioned excellence and co-operation mean clones of all services benefit from the clean, reliable flow of power in HRD and the adjacent sectors too. *Genre: Classic and Zap definatly. Straight could work too I suppose. image:Divide.jpg Places Of Interest: HRD Sector Reactor Cores 1AA-6BS: A large underground river passes through Sector HRD which has allowed for the Sector to house multiple massive reactor cores and keep them within safe operating temperatures. The bottom third of the sector is comprised of banks of reactors and all the sub-systems required for their operation. Vast networks of access tunnels and conduits link everything to the central control hub cloned every daycycle of the yearcycle by the stalwart members of Power Services. HRD Sector Super Fun Bot Factory: This Supersized Facility is a joint venture of PLC and R&D. Utilizing the sector's vast power generating capabilities, the factory builds a wide array of bots commonly seen across all of Alpha Complex. The factory's assembly lines include all of the manufacturing process from raw material to completed bot. Following final assembly, a portion of the bots pass through the R&D Customization and Repurposing facility where modifications and add-on components and programming are fitted to existing designs before being allocated to troubleshooter teams for testing and evaluation. Service Groups: Obviously the Reactors are run almost exclusivly by Power Services. Yet Technical Services also is a major player as they maintain just about everything else. And naturally this means the rivalry between these two services runs deep with open hostilities always a hair's breadth from breaking out. The secondary groups would be PLC and R&D due to the presence of the Bot Factory. Though in their case the alliance and mutually beneficial situation means things are generally peaceful outside of the effects of the more amusing experiments on the R&D side. All other groups have a presence but are definite minorities in the sector. Secret Societies: The Techies vs. the Anti-Techies: Corpore Metal and Protech are very attracted to the factory. But is also a big draw for Frankensein Destroyers and similarly Anti-Computer leaning societies. IntSec clones assigned to the factory have a high clone initiated termination rate compared to other jobs in the sector for some reason. Movers & Shakers: Information Not Avalaible at this time Sinister secrets: Mutans of the Underworld: In the largely uncontrolled and barely mapped networks of service tunnels and utility runs through out the reactor cores, it is rumored that there is an underworld populated by tribes of vicious mutants. These rumors only gain strength when news of lost troubleshooter teams and missing repair crews circulate. image:Divide.jpg Inspiration: My favorite and most successful character in an old 1st Ed game of paranoia was named Flush-HRD. He lived to become a Date With Death star and GREEN Clearance. We was a Power Services Clone and also a Death Leopard. Mostly I just thought of him and made a sector up that would spawn such a fun clone. Most memorable event: he stole a suit of INDIGO powered armor declared himself Rob-I-RBT and tac-nuked the PLC Itemorium (Massive PLC Shopping Facility) in self-defense before disapearing into the sewers. Neighboring Sectors: Information Not Avalaible at this time